User blog:LastWinder/The Weapon Dilemma
Ever since its inception, Pixel Gun 3D has been a delightful addition to a person's game collection. With its light and bright colors appealing to the masses, addictive elements, and has an easy enough to understand game modes. Another thing that has helped PG3D addicting is its wide choice of weapons, or it once was. Now, PG3D has become a big mess of unused, unbalanced and poorly handled rewarding and pricing systems. Starting off with the elephant in the room, Pixel Gun has a TON of weapons. This is both good and bad (now tilting more towards the bad). The good side is that a match can mostly be unpredictable, this could add up to be a pretty balanced match and gameplay overall. However, it does has its drawbacks, the main one being that a lot of those weapons never get used on the higher levels. Sure it is possible to have a diverse weapon set in higher trophy rankings, but most of them would ONLY include the top tier, sometimes Overpowered weapons. This is bad as the diversity you get from lower trophy matches disintegrates into people who only use the weapons inside the current meta, which is usually either One Hit kills and No Skill weapons. Now pointing out the more obvious points, with more weapons comes more memory and storage required. With each update pretty much adding 5-8 new weapons each time, it takes up a LOT of storage and memory. Memory and storage that could be used to refine and polish the game better and run smoother on devices, instead, people are stuck with a game that constantly demands newer gadgets with better specs with each update. Another thing is the mismanagement of resources and time in making newer more OP guns instead of balancing the game as a whole. Now let's be honest, the devs are just really bad at balancing out guns, even after the revolution. Overpowered guns are always the ones in the meta of the level 27s and above. They always put out a new weapon, slightly refine it in the next update and just leave it. Even with the occasional changes in efficiency in the bigger updates, if you want to reach insane amounts of trophies, getting the new guns is a necessity. This is bad because of old/beginner weapons basically have NO chance against any new Legendary or Event weapons released into the game. Speaking of Legendaries and Events, the only thing they release is Legendaries and Mythical weapons, which kills the diversity even more. Free to play players, although still possible to excel against pay to wins, always will have a rough time faring against the pay to wins. This is mainly because of the fact that pay to wins can usually get the newer weapons first. How to fix al this. To be honest, Stop adding new guns. I believe that in updates, instead of adding new guns they should try and revamp and refine ALL of the guns as a whole. Sure newer guns could be added occasionally, but it shouldn't be a regular thing players experience. Perhaps give commons a chance by adding more upgrades to them, perhaps stronger upgrades being available as they level up. Add other weapons instead of legendaries and difficult to get mythical weapons. Give Pixel Gun 3D its Diversity back. Category:Blog posts